Star Darlings
'Star Darlings '''is the 22nd episode of Season 9. Summary On a starry night, Sofia and her friends meet twelve girls who call themselves the Star Darlings, and they need their help to save their home, but when Amaya's jealous wish of Leona leaving Connor alone gets to the Wish House, it's negative energy makes things worse and it's up to the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings to save Starland. While they're at it, the gang learns that anything is possible if you just believe in your wish. Plot The episode begins at night in the Mcstuffins' house where in the kitchen, Doc and her father were making star-shaped treats and moonlight drinks for her and her friends tonight to see the shooting star shower show. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Kwazii's head pops out as he announces that the shooting stars will be coming soon and reminds them to hurry. Donnie and Mr. Mcstuffins grabbed all the treats and Doc got her wagon full of her toy friends, including Aurora and Stuffy's pet toy dog, Squibbles. As the Mcstuffins family arrived at the park with their friends, everyone waited in excitement to see the show. Suddenly, one shooting star begins to fly in the night sky and all the residents of Disney Junior Town went in awe as more shooting stars began fly across the sky too. In amazement, Kwazii pulls out his spyglass to see the shooting stars but is then shocked to find twelve shooting stars in different colors and inside them was some twelve... girls! Each of them had the same colors as the stars! He calls to his friends and tells them to see what he saw inside the shooting stars but when he handed his spyglass to Sofia, she didn't see any girls inside any of them. Kwazii was sure he saw them, but Sofia and the others think that some of the shooting stars' lights are just playing tricks on him. After the show was over, everyone left for home to go to bed. Back at the castle, Sofia's mother Miranda comes in to her room to find that her daughter is still awake and looking out the window. She goes over to her and asks what's wrong as Sofia explains her friend's crazy story about seeing twelve girls in shooting stars. Hearing all that made Miranda gasps in amazement for that she says who Kwazii saw in those shooting stars was the legendary Star Darlings! Sofia had no idea what the Star Darlings were so her mother tell her the story about them. The Star Darlings are twelve young girls who have been chosen and trained to go down to Earth and find some lucky wishers with positive wish energy so strong that they'll be able to help them save their homeland, Starland! Astonished by her mother's story, Sofia wishes to meet them someday and her mother notes that she will as she kisses her forehead goodnight and leaves the room. Sofia then continues to stare into the night sky until she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a bright light coming from the royal garden woke Sofia up! Using a rope to climb down to the garden, she runs over to find a girl who seemed to be older than her and had purple hair with two cute braided ponytails with a star headband, a star necklace dangling from her neck, and cute purple clothes that match her hair. The girl began to run away but Sofia stops her by calling her to stop and insist that she won't hurt her. Calming down, the girl introduces herself to Sofia as Sage. Excited to meet a Star Darling for the first time, she decides to introduce her to her friends tomorrow but Sage cautiously tells Sofia to not tell. Luckily, the next morning, as Sofia introduced Sage to her friends, she discovers that she is not the only one who met a Star Darling last night when each and every one of them introduced the Star Darlings to each other and each explained how they found them. After each of the friends finished their stories, Jake turns to Vega and asks her how she and the girls ended up on Earth at night. She explains about the shooting stars she and her friends rode on like the ones Kwazii saw last night at the shooting star shower show, but then he steps in and asks why would they land on their backyards and in the sea. Sage steps in to tell him that the headmistress Lady Stella had sent them down to Earth to find the twelve chosen Wishlings to help save their homeland Starland from some kind of evil force taking away all of Starland's power. And they needed only twelve Wishlings, which are Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Doc, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Loretta, Sofia, Callie, and Miles to help them. As usual, Miles was up for another adventure and jumps up from his chair to declare that he and his friends will help their new friends save Starland! After getting up from her seat and thanking Miles, Cassie tells them that they'll need to blend in with the other Starlings in Starland so no one will know that there are real live Wishlings in their world. Vega pulls out a box and opens it to reveal twelve Star Zaps and tells them that if they use the Starling Outfit Selector, they'll disguise themselves as Starlings just like Starlings disguise themselves as Wishlings, when they are in WishWorld granting wishes. Then as the twelve friends got their Star-Zaps, Sage hands them some cool jewel which are called Wish Pendants that help Starlings find their Wisher. Kwazii gets a star pin, Connor and Greg both get wristbands, Amaya gets a star necklace, Miles got a star belt that looked like Vega's, Sofia receives a star bracelet, Captain Jake gets boot buckles like Scarlet's, Izzy has star earrings, Cubby gets a watch, Sheriff Callie gets a cuff bracelet that looks like Leona's but much pinker, Doc got a headband for her wish pendant, and Loretta has star glasses for her Wish Pendant. Then they get star-shaped backpacks with keychains that holds their very own shooting stars so they can use them to ride to Starland. While they were flying to their new destination, the Star Darlings helped their new friends recite the transformation chant that they use to put on their Wishling disguises when going to Wishworld. After their transformation, the Disney Junior Club find themselves wearing new clothes that made them look like Starlings and their hair had turned into different sparkly colors with only streaks of their normal earth hair left. Only Kwazii and Sheriff Callie’s fur color remained the same as everyone was amazed of being in Starland. Then, Sage and the other Star Darlings lead the Disney Junior Club to the Wish House, where all the wishes in orbs called Wish Orbs are kept. When they were inside, they all gasped when they saw a gray and crinkling giant flower in the middle, and floating around it were gray looking orbs. All the gang needs to do is join hands with the Star Darlings, then combine their positive energy to save the power that provides to all of Starland. The Star Darlings and each of the Disney Junior Club members held hands together, as their bodies glowed and floating from the floor and into the air, light shot out into the middle of the circle and it shot up into the starry sky, spreading positive energy all around Starland. After the power was restored, everyone cheered and shouted with joy! Now that the power in Starland was restored once again, Scarlet suggests to the Disney Junior Club that they should head back down to Wishworld, but Sage suggests that they should stay and celebrate with them if Lady Stella agrees if that’s a good idea. All the Star Darlings, except Scarlet, agreed to that as they lead their new friends to Starling Academy. In the headmistress’ office, Lady Stella says that the Disney Junior Club can stay since they helped save Starland’s power but only as long as they stay in their Starling forms so other Starlings wouldn't suspect that there are Wishlings in their world. Scarlet, on the other hand, still thinks that their new friends should leave, but guesses that they can still stay while Miles smiled at Cassie and felt his cheeks redden and Amaya looked at Connor with Leona. She was starting to feel kinda weird when she saw those two together. At a cool looking cafeteria called the Celestial Cafe, the Star Darlings and the Disney Junior Club (all still in their Starling forms) were eating some delicious foods. Miles took a liking in the zoomberry cake and decides to help himself to another slice, but just as he reached for a piece, he felt someone's hand touch his and looks up to see Cassie, who also wanted zoomberry cake. They blushed and their bodies glowed and sparkled as Miles and Cassie laughed nervously and quickly took their zoomberry cake slices. Loretta and Adora could tell that Miles was suddenly crushing on one of the Star Darlings. While everyone was eating, talking, and laughing, Amaya was still having her eyes set on Connor, who was talking and laughing with Leona, and she also fed him a fork full of zoomberry cake. Amaya felt even more weird than ever just as Greg asked her if she was okay. With a half-smile, Amaya replies that she's fine, although she doesn't seem to be fine. The next star morning, the Star Darlings were taking their classes while their new friends were relaxing at the Luminous Lake. It was an amazing lake that shone and the water felt warm and soothing like spa water when Amaya dipped her feet into it, and it completely helped her forget about that feeling she was having yesterday when she saw Leona with Connor. The same feeling started bubbling in her again as Leona told her new friends that she and the Star Darlings are singing at the Band Shell and Connor asks who wants to come a hear it, and without thinking, Amaya blurts out that she will, but it won't be just because she wants to hear the Star Darlings' song. At the Band Shell, the Star Darlings band was playing their song, “Up,” while their new friends were enjoying listening to it. Well, everyone except Amaya, who had her jealous eyes set on Leona. She also sees Connor enjoying hearing Leona sing, which made her more jealous. Then after the concert, they went to eat some unusual glowing fruit called cocomoons and gloranges and they even hiked up Crystal Mountains, although Amaya was behind and Connor and Leona were way ahead of her. Songs * Up Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Sofia * Doc Mcstuffins * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Miles Callisto * Loretta Callisto * Sheriff Callie * Sage * Libby * Adora * Leona * Cassie * Clover * Astra * Vega * Tessa * Gemma * Piper * Scarlet * Miranda * Mr. Mcstuffins * Donny * Aurora * Stuffy * Squibbles * Lambie * Chilly * Hallie Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:One Hour Specials Category:Specials Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Libby images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Comfort images Category:Couple images Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Sad images